


Sometime. Maybe.

by Chromaflair



Series: We Keep Meeting Like This [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: After episode 8, Canon Compliant, F/M, Face Reveal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, helmet, sleeping mando, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaflair/pseuds/Chromaflair
Summary: The Mandalorian comes back to make repairs to his ship. He falls asleep after a bath. Fluffy, a little angsty.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: We Keep Meeting Like This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592245
Comments: 20
Kudos: 270





	Sometime. Maybe.

It had been several weeks since Mando and the Child had left on their mission to find the Child's homeworld. Cara and Greef had found a housing unit to stay in, and had settled into a routine of sorts. Cara was going over reports from the Guild and Greef was putting together a stew for their dinner, when they saw a figure coming towards their door.

Cara grabbed her blaster, but she could tell by the way the figure walked, she knew who this was. She was right, it was Mando, with the Child strapped to his back.

“Hope it's alright,” he said. “I didn't want to risk transmitting a message and putting you two in danger. We just engaged in a bad fight with some hunters and I need to make some repairs.”

“Of course! Let me know how we can help.” Cara answered.

Greef came over and slapped his shoulder. “Mando! How is it out there?”

“Not good. Lots of hostiles. Everyone's after the Child. The bounty on him must have increased. It's hard trying to get information about his home planet or his race and keeping him a secret.” Mando sat down, taking the Child out of the pack on his back. 

“Things have been quiet here,” Greef said. “I thought the Imps might come looking for you, but we haven't seen any since that day.”

“That's good. Or not. I know you'll stay vigilant.” The Child began to wimper.

“Is he hungry?” Cara asked. “I'll get him something.”

“Thank you,” Mando said. “Do you mind watching him for a bit? I could really use to clean up and rest. We've been flying for quite a while and he's not a great co-pilot just yet.”

“Sure, go ahead. There's a bed chamber through that door,” Cara gestured to her right. “There's also a bath in the room, behind the curtain. It's all yours.” Greef gave her a look, as she just gave away his bed chamber, but of course he didn't mind Mando taking it for the night.

“Do you take a bath with your helmet on?” Greef said laughing.

“Not unless there's someone with me,” Mando said, heading to the bath. Cara hoped he didn't see her blush over the unexpected cheeky comment.

Cara fed the Child and put him down to sleep. Greef headed out to the cantina to see if there was any news about Imps or hunters looking for Mando or the Child. She thought Mando must be hungry by now. She knocked lightly on the door. She didn't want to disturb him, but also wanted to give him warning so he could put his helmet back on. The door was slightly ajar and opened a bit when she knocked.

“Mando? Hey, are you hungry?” she called through the door.

She didn't hear any response. A little worried, she put her hand to her blaster and opened the door a bit. When she looked into the room, she was surprised at what she saw. Mandalorian armor was in a neat pile at the end of the bed, helmet perched on top. Underclothes were draped over the back of the chair. And a man with dark hair was fast asleep in the bed. She smiled at the sight.

Cara wanted to reach out and stroke the black hair curling at his neck. He looked so peaceful like this. Not like the stoic warrior she knew. His lips were parted slightly and she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He was surprisingly handsome. She had no idea what he would look like under the helmet, even though she tried to picture it. She was afraid to startle him, knowing his training might cause him to instinctively strike her. Then the thought occurred to her, _he's naked under that blanket_. It made her think how vulnerable he is right now. He is a person, after all. Cara wanted to strip out of her own clothes and get under the blanket with him. Not in a sexual way, but to be near him. To feel his skin on hers. Even though they have touched many times, she's never felt his skin. She thought about how it would feel to press against his back, put her arm around his body and have her hand on his chest. She stood there for a few minutes, wanting to save the mental picture in her mind. This was her Mando, her Din Djarin. The person inside the armor. She wished he would let himself be like this around her, but she knows this is the way. Cara carefully tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake him up.

Sometime later, Mando came out of the room in his armor and helmet.  
“Sorry, guess I was pretty tired. I laid down for a few minutes, but I've been out for a while, huh?” he said.

“Yeah, it's been about two hours.” she replied.

“The Kid doing okay?” 

“He's asleep. He ate some stew. Would you like some? I kept it warm.” she asked.

“I am pretty hungry. I'll have to take it to the other room though.” Cara thought she heard a sigh as he said that.

“I understand.” she replied softly. She thought about him taking the helmet off, picturing the dark curls of hair at his neck, the pink lips, his golden skin. The only part of his face she didn't get to see were his eyes. She handed him a bowl and a spoon. “Mando? Din...” she said. “Can I ask you something?”

He stood facing her. “Yes? What is it?”

“What... what color are your eyes?” Cara asked, then immediately feeling embarrassed. But she wanted to know, to complete her mental picture of Din. 

“Brown. Dark brown.” 

She was relieved he didn't ask why she wanted to know. He went in the other room to eat.

Din closed the door and took off his helmet. He wished he could sit across from Cara and eat a meal together. He ate the stew, which was surprisingly good. _Who knew Greef Karga was such a good cook?_ He went over to the mirror and looked at himself. _What would Cara think if she saw my face?_ He supposed it wasn't fair in a way. He knew what she looked like. He imagined her face when he was away. At first he dismissed it as wishing she was there to help. Cara was a good partner in battle. But then he longed to talk to her, and he thought about how she was beautiful and strong, and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He really didn't have to return to Nevarro for repairs, he could have stopped elsewhere. But this is where he wanted to be right now. _Why did she ask about my eye color? Maybe she does want to see what I look like. Who would even know if I took off my helmet? I can't... I can't betray my oath. This is the way._ Din sighed and went back out to the living area of the small quarters. He put the bowl and spoon in the sink and crossed the room to sit across from Cara at the table.  
Cara looked at him with puzzlement. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was pondering something. 

“What is it? Everything okay?” she asked.

“I've been thinking about something.” Din said. “I want you to see me. But I can't take my helmet off. As much as I might want to at times.”

“I know you can't.” Cara said quietly.

“I can do this though.” He took her hands in his, and guided them up to his helmet.

“Mando? What are...”

“I like it when you call me Din.” 

“Din” she whispered.  
“Here...” he eased her hands under his helmet. “You can feel my face.”

Cara touched the rough chin and cheeks, in need of a shave. She ran her fingers along his nose, his eyebrows, and stroked the curling hair around his ears. Then she brushed her fingers gently across his lips. As she did, he reached up and stopped her hand, and then he kissed it.

Just then, the Child began to make noise. 

“I better get him.” Din said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Din and Cara played with the Child until Greef got back. He heard rumors of the bounty increase and that Moff Gideon may still be alive. This changed the mood and the three went into strategy mode.

The next day, Din completed his repairs to the ship. He readied to leave, packing his supplies. He said his goodbyes to Greef and Cara, and then Cara made an excuse to pull him over privately.

“You needed to discuss something?” Din asked.

“No, I just wanted to... can you take your glove off? Is that allowed?” 

“Ummm, that's never come up. Yes, I think so.” 

Cara reached for his hand and took the glove off. She guided his hand on her face, as he did with her. His hand felt nice as he traced his fingers around her face. She stopped him at her lips, and kissed his hand. 

“Cara, come with me.” Din pleaded.

“I can't. I think it's best if we work like this. We can keep you informed this way. Besides, if something happens to you, the Kid will need me. It's too risky if we're together.” The two were holding hands now.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Cara glanced over her shoulder and saw Greef looking at them, bemused.

“You better get going. Come back next time you need repairs.” She kissed the side of his helmet.

“Cara...”

“Din... maybe, sometime...”

"Yeah. Sometime.”

Din put the Child in the pack on his back and walked towards the ship. Cara looked back at them one more time before heading off.

“What was that all about?” Greef asked. “Have you gone soft on Mando?”

She gave him a look that would kill as a response.

“Alright... alright. I won't ask.” and they walked back to their dwelling. Cara looked up in the sky to see the ship flying off, both hoping it would come back soon and wishing she was on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a one-shot, but I ended up writing more. It is now part of a series.


End file.
